Plumwillow
|pastaffie=Kittypet |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Kittypet: Queen: |namesl=Plumkit Plumpaw Plumwillow Plumwillow Plumwillow |familyt=Mate: Father: Mother: Brothers: |familyl=Sandynose Waspwhisker Fallowfern Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap, Creekfeather |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=Cloudmist |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=''None''}} Plumwillow is a dark gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Plumkit is first seen play-fighting with her brother, Nettlekit, near the edge of a pool of water. Following them more slowly, their mother Fallowfern calls after them to not fall. Their father, Waspwhisker, nudges Nettlekit away from the edge, but as he turns to deposit his fresh-kill, Plumkit jumps on her brother, who swipes back at her as if practicing a battle move they'd witnessed the apprentices practicing. Plumkit rolls over, and after she does, Nettlekit loses his balance and falls into the side of the pool. Waspwhisker manages to rescue his kit and the little brown tom blames his sister for pushing him into the river. Plumkit squeals she didn't push him, and the two kits end up wrestling each other again. :Nettlekit tries to blame her for being wet for the warrior ceremony, saying that she pushed him into the pool, but she denies it and says that he was only showing off. After their mother, Fallowfern, tells them to be quiet, she complains loudly to Clovertail about her brother, who is still trying to blame her about falling into the pool. :After the warrior ceremony, Snookpaw apologizes to Billystorm for saying that he would rather have Bouncefire as a mentor, but before Billystorm can reply, Plumkit and her siblings scramble out of the nursery, squealing, and they head down the trail in a rush, slipping and tumbling over their own paws. Echosong notes that StarClan must be making sure that the kits haven't had a catastrophe yet, and the kits come and show off their fighting moves to Billystorm. Nettlekit declares that he is the best fighter, but Plumkit protests that she is, and shoves her brother. Fallowfern meows that the kits are too young for battle moves. After the Clan cats discuss this, Leafstar defends Billystorm in saying that kits always play and have accidents, and Plumkit begs for Billystorm to continue teaching them, and Leafstar agrees if Fallowfern were to allow it. The four kits beg Fallowfern, who reluctantly agrees, and the kits immediately begin play-fighting. :Later, when the visiting Twolegplace cats go to sleep in the new caves, Nettlekit announces that he wants to sleep there too, and Plumkit agrees, approaching Leafstar. Fallowfern draws her kits back and disagrees that they can't leave the nursery, but Nettlekit whispers into his littermate's ear that they will sneak out when their mother is asleep, but Fallowfern tells them to not even try, and she leads her kits back to the nursery. :Plumkit is later seen bundling around her mother with her siblings, and she announces that she will sit on the Skyrock and sit with the warriors. Her mother scolds that she will not, as the gap is too far to leap for any of them. After Rabbitkit's protest, when Fallowfern insists that they couldn't jump that far, Plumkit mutters that they could, but her mother flicks her ear with her tail-tip. :She is regularly seen around the camp with her siblings often getting in the way of other warriors and apprentices, which requires regular intervention from her mother, Fallowfern. :When Snookpaw falls into the river, after Billystorm comes back from patrol, Plumkit announces the news of his apprentice, but exaggerates that he nearly drowned. Later, she and her kits play, and Creekit pretends that he is a hostile fox. Plumkit exclaims that she will shred him if he doesn't stay away and she slides out her claws, but Billystorm intervenes and blocks Plumkit. The young she-kit tells him to watch it, and that the fox will get him. Leafstar says that the kits are too young for fighting, and Billystorm suggests having a small lesson on how to climb trees. She is shown to climb quite quickly, but climbs far too high and gets stuck, to where a rescue from Leafstar is necessary. When she reaches the ground, she jumps on Billystorm, who wrestles with the kits. Nettlekit gives orders to his siblings on how to fight the older cats, and orders Rabbitkit and Plumkit to attack from one side. Plumkit asks if they are scared, but Billystorm interrupts that they should get back to camp. Plumkit protests that they aren't tired and want to play more, but Leafstar insists that they must return to their mother. :Later, she and her siblings play in the gorge, and Nettlekit asks Billystorm to play with them. Plumkit agrees that he and Leafstar can be giant beasts, but Billystorm tells them that they must wait, and Leafstar adds that she must check patrols. :After Snookpaw comes back to SkyClan, she and her siblings are seen playing again. Nettlekit squeals that Clovertail is a Twoleg, and Plumkit announces that she will be Sharpclaw and lead the attack. Rabbitkit protests that he was going to be the deputy, and that she's a she-cat and thus can't be Sharpclaw. Plumkit mutters in disagreement before suddenly deciding to be Cora. Nettlekit wants to be Billystorm, but Plumkit stares at her brother and says that he he is not a real warrior, and Rabbitkit and Creekkit agree. However, Nettlekit insists upon bein Billystorm, and Plumkit pushes her brother and says that he can't play with them if he wants to be a kittypet. She and her other siblings turn back to Clovertail, and Nettlekit briefly watches before deciding to join as Sparrowpelt. :When Leafstar and Echosong quarrel about Echosong getting an apprentice, Leafstar suggests that she waits until Fallowfern's kits are old enough, but Plumkit, who had been wrestling with her littermates, suddenly sits up and explains that she doesn't want to be a medicine cat. Her brothers agree, and Creekkit announces that he will be Clan leader, but Plumkit launches herself at her brother and exclaims that she will be the leader. Leafstar watches them and admits to herself that none would ever be a medicine cat. :When a Twoleg kit gets hurt in the gorge, Leafstar comes back to camp to see a big commotion, and Fallowfern informs her that Nettlekit and Plumkit heard a strange noise, which they have all heard now. Plumkit squeaks that it was really weird. The cats discuss what it might be and Rabbitkit suggests that it could be the horrid old Twoleg, and Plumkit bounces up and down in fear and excitement in response to this, and she exclaims that he has come to punish them. Shrewtooth gazes at the kits in horror, but Clovertail tells the kits that it is nonsense, and tells the kits to stop making up lies. Leafstar decides that they must investigate, and tells Clovertail and Fallowefern to stay behind and look after the kits. After the Twoleg is discovered, Leafstar looks for cats to help her in saving the kit, and Plumkit and Nettlekit offer to do so, with Plumkit commenting that they want to see Twolegplace. However, Fallowfern gathers her kits with her tail, and reminds them that they aren't even apprentices yet. The next day, Plumkit and her siblings play, and she lies on her back, paws in the air, and wails that she is an injured Twoleg, squealing for help. Her brothers say that they must find her Twolegs, and Leafstar is amused, and glad that the kits aren't worried by the possible Twoleg frets. After Leafstar talks about Snookthorn with Billystorm, she sees Fallowfern's kits on the Rockpile, and Plumkit is heard naming Nettlepaw Nettlewhiskers in Nettlekit's mock warrior ceremony. However, instead of Nettlekit dipping his head to his sister, he swipes a paw at his sister and says that Nettlewhiskers is a dumb name. Plumkit's eyes are wide in astonishment, though Leafstar knows that it is all planned for their game, and she asks her brother what he wants, and Nettlekit says that he wants to live with Twolegs. However, Fallowfern comes up to the Rockpile and orders her kits to come down. :Later, Fallowfern tells her kits that they must clean the nursery, and Plumkit whines that the apprentices should do it. Fallowfern scolds her daughter that she can do it herself, and the kits trudge up the path, their mother behind them. When a patrol comes back after being attacked by bees, Plumkit complains that hey never got to see it, but Fallowfern assures her that they were lucky to be safe in the nursery and not have to see them. Afterwards, when Waspwhisker leaves camp to go to Twolegplace, his kits hurl themselves at him, and Plumkit squeals in protest that he can't leave. Waspwhisker nuzzles each of his kits in turn and promises to come back. :At the end of the manga, she is shown as an apprentice, she, along with her brothers pass the final assessment by hunting a bird. Later, Leafstar announces four new warriors, she is now appointed as a new a warrior, renamed Plumwillow. Hawkwing's Journey : In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :She is mentioned by a white warrior, who says that some of the apprentices have gone missing, along with Plumwillow and Nettlesplash. She later appears with the other missing apprentices, and Nettlesplash carries a mangled pigeon. :A few days later, Leafstar thinks that she should have known that the mystery of the young cats would come up again, as they are seen going up the gorge. When Sharpclaw asks where they are going, Nettlesplash answers for them that they are going on their own dawn patrol. :Later, when Nettlesplash, Honeypaw, and Birdpaw are seen leaving the gorge, Leafstar asks where they are going and Nettlesplash responds that they are going to cool their paws downstream. Clovertail is glad that at least Nettlesplash has gotten over his fear of water, as he has never liked it since Plumwillow pushed him in when they were kits. Beyond the Code :Plumwillow is mentioned by Fallowfern when Patchfoot tells Leafstar about Sol's idea to divide their hunting patrol. She worries that Plumwillow and her brother, Nettlesplash, could be trapped by foxes or badgers. While this is happening, Plumwillow and the rest of the patrol return with enough fresh-kill to keep the Clan fed for days. :She is then one of the cats to be on Sol's patrol the next night, and she asks Leafstar if they were the only patrol going out that night, and her leader confirms it. When Leafstar notes that the way they hunt is no technique she is familiar with, Plumwillow reassures her leader that it is different hunting, and tells her to watch. When Sol gives the order to steal the prey from the fox den, she does so, snatching a rabbit and running. Later, at the top of the gorge, she and the patrol are scolded by Leafstar, who makes them promise not to bring this up with the rest of the Clan. After the Flood :When Leafstar asks her where Sol is, she says she didn't know and that he stayed in camp for a short while the night before and went back out on patrol. When Sol arrives, she points him out to Leafstar. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :Plumwillow is part of a patrol with Firefern and her apprentice Cloudpaw that meets Ravenpaw, Barley, Bella, and Riley. She hisses they are not welcome here and Cloudpaw says they should be like a tree and leave. Plumwillow looks at her apprentice in surprise in reaction to the joke. Ravenpaw mentions Firestar and Plumwillow seems confused, looking blankly at the tom. Firefern sends Plumwillow’s apprentice to get Leafstar and introduces herself and Plumwillow. Ravenpaw comments they have a nice territory but Plumwillow points out that they haven’t seen it yet so how would they know of their territory. Ravenpaw states that Riley and Bella want to join SkyClan and Plumwillow bristles her fur. They are refused and as they leave, Plumwillow hisses at them to not steal their prey before trotting after her patrol. Ravenpaw and his friends return again later and Plumwillow is at the head of the patrol that meets them. She snaps they told them to stay away but Echosong stops her from attacking. She takes the visiting cats as Plumwillow growls under her breath. Leafstar takes Ravenpaw’s suggestion to combat troublesome kittypets coming at night by attacking when they come. Plumwillow asks what the daylight warriors will do, carry out normal duties while the others rest before the battle. Trivia *In the SkyClan and the Stranger manga arc, she is shown as pale. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Sandynose: Father: :Waspwhisker: Mother: :Fallowfern: Brothers: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Son: :Finkit :Dewkit Daughter :Reedkit Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Kittypet Category:Mentors Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Queen